


I Found Her Among the Aliens

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy is an alien, Based on a song, F/M, drug mention, really cute honestly, the song I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: "That's when he sees it: a strange dot darting across the night sky. He narrows his eyes, focuses more on it. 'A shooting star…' he whispered to himself, smiling at the thought. He could make a wish upon it, as the old tales go. Not that he believes them but it is a fun little thing to do. He lightly shuts his eyes and angles his head upwards further as he mutters: 'I wish I would no longer be lonely.'"Inspired by this amazing fan song(permission to write this granted):https://youtu.be/l3y8X1_IJXk





	I Found Her Among the Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to this amazing fan song one day and fell in love with the story behind it. I had to write it. I asked for permission and wrote to my heart's content. There are two parts.

It had been late at night when Mark had to take his new dog, Chica, on a walk. He was only beginning to get accustomed to owning a dog and so he was not yet used to letting her out to go to the bathroom or release some energy and such. Mark was letting Chica lead, the dog pulling along to the nearby small cluster of trees behind his house. She was probably wanting to go there because of all the smells. 

Mark stood patiently as Chica sniffed at a particularly interesting tree, eyes drifting to the night sky above. He lazily scans the familiar scape of stars dotting the blackness. He's always loved the night sky, ever since he was younger. He knows these stars by heart now. His eyes land on the moon hanging in the middle of the night sky, its dim glow lighting the ground around him. 

That's when he sees it: a strange dot darting across the night sky. He narrows his eyes, focuses more on it. “A shooting star…” he whispered to himself, smiling at the thought. He could make a wish upon it, as the old tales go. Not that he believes them but it is a fun little thing to do. He lightly shuts his eyes and angles his head upwards further as he mutters: “I wish I would no longer be lonely.”

Because he has been lonely for the longest time now. He has friends and family, yeah, but they can't ever seem to fill the void of loneliness in his heart. That's why he got Chica. She has been helping. 

He sighs heavily and pulls on Chica’s leash, signaling that it's time to go back inside. They have been outside long enough now. 

They are walking for Mark’s house when a bright and blinding light surrounds everything. Mark lets out a noise of surprise, eyes screwing shut. Chica barks loudly and runs ahead, tearing the leash from his hand before he could get a better hold on it. “Chica, no!” He called out but she's already running too far ahead. A low humming reaches his ears and then a small thump. These strange noises are coming from behind him. 

He quickly turns to see what could be making these noises. Perhaps the group of rowdy teenagers that prowl these streets late at night wanting to jumpscare Mark. 

What he sees, however, are not the rowdy teens. It's something he's never seen before. 

It's a large and circular shape made of metal and it looks like a vehicle. Many lights line its sides and Mark can hardly look at them, even the metal on the vehicle looking to be made of light. It looks to have crashed if the dirt covering both of its sides has any indication of this. Small amounts of steam rise from cracks in the sides and Mark can only stare as a slim piece comes out and down. A platform door. 

There's more blinding light but, also, the shape of someone. Something. They're standing in the center and appear to be staring out at Mark just like he is staring up at them. Neither move for a good five seconds before finally the figure moves forward. Mark’s heart stops when he sees what it is. 

It is a beautiful woman. Her body is short and slim and her skin, the parts not covered by pieces of cloth, has an almost pink hue to it. Her hair is long and wavy, looking to shine a bright golden in the white light surrounding her. Her eyes are large and a gorgeous brown, glowing dimly with the rest of the bright lights. 

She's the most beautiful person Mark has ever seen and he can already feel himself falling for her. Even though he shouldn't. She's walking from a strange vehicle, appearing to have crashed from the sky above. 

Yet, even with this in mind, he can't help but fall further and further in love the more he sees of her. 

“Hello,” she greeted and her voice is low pitched but Mark loves it. It sounds like a beautiful symphony that he can't help but listen to. “You are of this planet, yes?”

He slowly blinks because what kind of question is that? But then his brain is slowly connecting the dots, figuring things out. The shooting star, the bright light, the crash… she's an alien. With this thought in mind Mark knows he should be running. In all of the good sci-fi horror movies aliens abducted humans to use as experimentations. But… she doesn't seem like that kind of alien… probably a trick but he doesn't believe he needs to run from her. She's so beautiful and soothing. 

“Y- yes,” he said finally, hating how he stammers. Come on Mark, man up. Don't be such a pussy. He clears his throat and tries again, “Yes, I am. I'm Mark. What's… what's your name?”

The alien tilts her head and only now can Mark see strange plants tangled in her hair. They look almost like flowers of strange colors Mark had never seen before. The colors are bright and warm but he could never explain how they appear. Only that they're beautiful in hue and easy on the eyes. 

“I am-” and she says something in a language so strange Mark can't even process how it sounds in English. He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and his brain hurts as he tries to process what the hell it is she just said. It sounded like a beautiful name but he would never be able to pronounce it, sadly. She seems to sense his confusion because she smiles softly and waves a hand. “Or, Amy, as you can call me.” 

That's something he understands as a name. He nods and he can't help but look her up and down once more, taking in her pinkish skin and starry brown eyes and so blonde hair it looks silver. 

“Well, um, Amy, what are you doing here?” He asked then, knowing he should probably get some answers of the like. Why would she be around Earth to crash onto its surface? That doesn't make any since. Unless she really is an alien that proves people… he pushes the thought aside. 

Her eyes are drifting about, wandering and he thinks she didn't hear the question for a moment before her gaze lands back on his face. “I had been traveling back to my home world,” she informed and Mark knows she had to have a home world if she were an alien but that still sounds like one of the coolest things he's ever heard. “But my ship’s energy ran low and crashed. I need to let it refuel.” 

“How do you do that?” He asked then and he hopes to whatever gods exist that the ship doesn't use human or any kind of blood as fuel. 

“It only needs to make fuel from the sediments in your planet’s crust,” she replied and glances down to the ground for a moment. Then she looks back to Mark and his breath catches as their gazes lock once more. “But, of course, I need to ask permission to do that. You are of Earth. May I use her sediments to refuel my ship?”

Now, Mark is not in any place to accept this. He is not a world leader in Amy shape or form and he should not be accepting but he does anyway. She doesn't appear to be evil. “Of course,” he answered and his heart flutters at the sight of a smile on her lips. It lights her entire face even further and it is so, so pretty. “But, how long will it take?”

She hums and it's a beautiful tune. It envelops Mark’s ears and mind and he shuts his eyes lightly to listen fully. “A few of your Earth days,” she finally said. “Is there a place I could stay until I can leave again?”

“My house,” Mark said before he could stop himself and he wants to slap himself. Why would he just say that? He needs to clear his mind because he's a fucking idiot at the moment. 

“You would take me in?” She asked and her star filled eyes are sparkling. 

“Of course. You seem nice enough,” Mark said with a smile of his own. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow at her. “Unless you're planning on experimenting on me…”

She smirks and crosses her own arms, wriggling her eyebrows. “That was my plan the entire time,” she said with heavy sarcasm in her tone. She rolls her eyes and walks fully from the platform, stopping just in front of Mark. He can feel her warmth radiating around her. “But no. We do not experiment on other life forms.”

“Well, that's good for me,” Mark said with a small wink. He gestures with his head where they're going. His house is right for the hill. “We don't need to walk too far off. Come on.”

The walk to Mark’s house is silent aside from the occasional hum of interest when Amy sees something strange to her. Mark always has to steer her back onto the path to his house and they get there a few minutes later. Chica is sitting on the front porch and when she sees them her tail begins to wag excitedly. “Oh, bubus, you're okay!” Mark exclaimed and hugs her once she runs over. He can hear Amy gasp. “Amy, this is Chica. Chica, this is Amy.”

“Why hello there little one!” Amy greeted the dog once Chica is sniffing at her. The alien giggles at the dog smelling her leg skin. She reaches down and pats Chica’s head. “How adorable! Earth has adorable creatures all right!”

Mark makes a noise of agreement and unlocks the door as Amy continues to gush over his puppo. Everyone always loved Chica. He then lets Chica and Amy in first and has to think of where Amy could sleep. Not his bed. Not in the guest room because he doesn't have a guest room. He sighs. She'll have to sleep on the couch. He removes he thick jacket he had been wearing. It's way too cold outside right now. 

“Your house is so cute!” Amy yells form the kitchen. Oops. He hadn't been watching her. He hurries after her into the room and finds her standing on top of a counter, poking at the light. “Though your lights are kind of weak.”

“Woah, be careful!” Mark said to her, holding his hands up just in case she falls and he needs to catch her. 

She hops down a moment later, grinning at him and his breath is stolen from him all over again. She's still glowing dimly without any other lights on. He switches the kitchen lights on but her glow still sticks out more. 

“I like the flowers in your hair,” he said, pointing to said flowers. He doesn't want to just stand here in uncomfortable silencer, and he still wants to talk to her before they sleep. It is only eleven. They have time. 

She glances at the pointed vegetation and pulls one of the strands with a particularly bright flower into her hands. She giggles softly and Mark’s heart flutters once more. “These aren't flowers,” she said pointedly and Mark can feel his face heating up. “They're called Phenias. They are a rare plant from my home world that the special weave into their hair.”

He purses his lips at the answer. “So you're claiming you're special?” He said for clarification. 

“Of course,” she replied with a shrug, brushing the hair back. Then she tilts her head. “Then again, our two definitions of special are completely different. Yours is for someone or something that is ordinary or unique. Ours is… a different meaning.”

“Then what does it mean?” He asked, curious now. She giggles and winks at him but doesn't answer, walking past him and into the living room. “Oh come on. You can't leave me hanging like that.”

“Yes I can~!” She called back to him in a teasing tone and he rolls his eyes. He finds her sitting on one of the couches now, one leg crossed over the other. She has a teasing expression on her face. “You can't make me tell you.”

Mark grunts in defeat because she's right. He sits down on a chair beside the couch. He leans forward, holding his chin up with his hands. “Okay then,” he said. “Tell me about your homeworld. I've always loved space,” he pauses and gets an eye, quickly grabbing her hands as he grows excited. “Tell me about space, actually! Give me every detail! Please, I love it!”

Amy hums, looking from the now intertwined hands as she returns the hold on his. Her unearthly warmth fills him and comforts him greatly. “It's adorable how much you want to see space,” she stated, the teasing tone still in her tone and he blushes now. He's always been enthusiastic when it comes to space. “But it's wonderful, really. You should go some day since you haven't, yet.”

Mark frowns and casts his eyes downwards. “It's not that simple here,” he said softly, shifting how he sits. “It's too expensive for just anyone to go. And, it's almost impossible with the technology.”

Amy mirrors his frown when she hears this, eyebrows knitting together. She squeezes his hands comfortingly and he looks back up. She has a gentle look in her eyes now. “Perhaps that could change,” she said in a soft tone. She must realize how much space means to Mark. 

“What do you mean?” He asked though he has a feeling of what she means. He hopes what he's thinking is the idea she has. He would go with her in a heartbeat even though he's only known her for a few minutes now. He feels as though he could trust the entire world to her and she would protect it wonderfully. He hopes that's a feeling he could back up with how she actually is. 

“Maybe… maybe I could take you,” Amy suggested and his heart skips a beat. He falls silent as this goes through his mind. She's actually offering him a trip through the stars. She must take his silence as denial because she draws her hands away and her eyes darken slightly. “Yeah, I know. You've hardly known me, why would you trust me-”

“Yes,” he interrupted and her eyes widen. He clears his throat and continues. “I would love to go with you. But… where would we go and how long?”

She smiles softly and happiness is lighting her starry eyes. “My homeworld, if you want,” she answered. “And as long as you want…”

“You would really do that for me?” Mark asked and he really can't believe his ears, his luck. He had only ever dreamed of going to space, ever since he was a kid. Now that it's coming true, he could hardly believe it. 

“I feel like you deserve it,” she said and traces her fingertip along the stitches on the couch. Chica leaps up beside her suddenly, laying her head into the alien’s lap. Amy grins and scratches at the dog’s ear. “Chica could come, too.”

Mark can't help the grin from breaking out across his face. “Thank you, Amy,” he said and he means it because this is the most amazing and kind thing anyone has ever done for him before. She smiles in return. 

“You're welcome, Mark,” she said in return. 

Now he has to thank her by making her sleep on the couch. 

****

The next few days living with an alien that he has a crush on are interesting for Mark. He hadn't really had a crush on anyone for a really long time. Since he was a teenager, probably. Now he just tells the person he is developing feelings for. But, for some reason, he's too shy to tell Amy. Maybe it's because she's an alien and would be taking him to space. He doesn't want to ruin that chance by mixing in confusing emotions of love. 

Especially if she didn't return his feelings. 

She could be quite amusing to watch. Whether it be gushing over Chica’s amazing training, yelling at her “stupid” ship, or staring at and possibly poking something strange to her. 

For example: a toaster. 

Apparently, they don't have toasters on her homeworld. So, the first time he had been making toast for her and the bread popped from the sides she had jumped a mile, eyes widening at the sight of the brown toast. She had reached out and before he could stop her had poked the inside of the toaster, quickly pulling her finger away when she got burnt. 

“The bread popped out!” She exclaimed because it was such a strange concept to her. 

And they were the more advanced species. 

Now is the last day Amy said the ship has to recharge and she wanted Mark to take her on a nature walk. Mark had agreed after some convincing. She really wants to see Earth vegetation, for some reason. 

He drives them to a redwood preserve and leads her to the trail. As soon as she saw the redwoods, however, she had stopped in her tracks to look the large trees up and down, mouth agape. Mark had to stifle laugh at the expression on her face. 

“They're huge!” She pointed out uselessly, hopping up and down on her feet excitedly. Mark grins and can't stop himself from laughing now. “What are they called? They're amazing!”

“They're redwood trees and they're one of the largest and oldest tree species,” Mark explained, reading the information from the pamphlet he had grabbed on the way in. “Some of these are over a thousand years old.”

“They're beautiful,” Amy whispered in awe and Mark has to stare at her face, her eyes. They both enjoy the sights of their choice. Finally, Amy is ready to move on and see more. “The largest species of plant on my homeworld are called gelopes,” she informed randomly, “though they only grow to half the size of these and they're not close to being as pretty.”

Mark nods as he half listens and he sneakily reaches out, gently taking her hand. This is the first time he's trying this so he's nervous. But, he smiles when she takes his hand in return, swinging them forwards and backwards. 

They're able to walk in silence for a few minutes. They seem to be the only two people out on the trail at the moment. Then again, most people don't come out during the winter. Mark wishes he could show Amy the trees during the summer when they're fully bloomed. 

Amy skids to a halt when they come upon a small section of art. This area people are allowed to make small sculptures for others to view. She releases Mark’s hand and runs over to the strange sculptures, looking them all over and she grins to Mark. “What are these?” She asked, running her hand along one of the metal figures. 

“They're art sculptures,” Mark answered and walks to one himself, finding the strange shapes endearing himself. Such creativity from random strangers. He stuffs his hands into his pockets when a cool breeze brushes past them. “People can sometimes express themselves making these little figures out of metal and other materials.”

“That's such a cute idea!” Amy exclaimed and her hair is floating like it does when she gets super excited over something. It doesn't always happen. Only when she's extremely happy. “I'll have to tell my people about it.”

Mark smiles. He's helping the good aspects of human culture spread to another planet. That is an amazingly cool feeling to him. In fact, he's going to be visiting the alien planet soon. That thought returning to his brain makes him giddy all over again. Ever since Amy told him she'd take him he's been hardly able to sleep or think of anything else. 

He's going to be among the stars. 

“Can I take one?” Amy asked suddenly, jarring him from his thoughts. 

He shrugs. “I mean, I guess,” he said. “But someone did work really hard on it for others to see.”

“I'll take it to my planet to show as an example to my people!” Amy said excitedly and grabs the smallest one, pulling it from the partly snow covered ground. He shakes his head but doesn't protest. “What else is there to see?”

He takes her down the rest of the trail but they don't make anymore stops. Nothing catches her eye as much as the sculptures did. Again, Mark wishes he could bring her during the spring or summer when hundreds of beautiful flowers are growing all over the place. Oh well. They reach the end of the trail and he ends up with the sculpture. Amy had grown tired of carrying it herself. 

He places the sculpture in the back of the car and is going to get into the driver’s seat when something catches his eye. Two hooded people standing farther off, passing something off. He sighs heavily. Must be a drug deal. He once more heads for the door but then he hears one of the people call out: “Hey, you!” Great. 

He turns to face them once more, hands held out to show he has nothing. “Hey there, fellas,” he called back nonchalantly. He hopes beyond hope they're not carrying guns and are more bark than bite. “What's up?”

“‘What's up’,” the first man makes dramatic air quotes, “is that you took our bag, didn't you?”

Mark, growing confused, shakes his head. “Bag? What bag?” He asked, letting his confusion leak into his voice. 

“Mark?” He heard Amy ask from the car and he bites the inside of his cheek. 

“One moment, Amy,” he said more quietly to her, gesturing for her to stay seated. He lets out a breath when she does. 

“Don't play dumb,” the second man snapped and they're standing directly in front of him. He looks them up and down. Okay they don't have guns. Good. But one does have a rather large knife. “You room our bag of crack for yourself, didn't you.”

Mark’s nose scrunches up at the accusation. He would never use crack or anything of the like. He's not an addict. He can't even drink beer for Christ’s. “Hell no,” he responded finally, disgust now in his voice more than confusion. “I don't da that kind of-”

The first man, the one with the knife, pushes him into the back of the car and presses the knife to his throat. His eyes widen before narrowing. “Where the hell is it, man?! That cost a ton!” He yelled. 

“Mark?!” Amy called and she sound more concerned now. 

“Stay in the car, Amy,” he instructed, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. 

“Yeah, stay in the car missy,” the second man snapped. Amy’s head sticks out of the door and Mark prays she stays seated. 

“Now, where is it?!”

“I don't fucking have it.”

“You better fess up or I am going to-”

The first man is cut off when a ray of light comes from nowhere and knocks him from Mark. Amy had hopped out of the car and raised a hand, light spraying forward in a wall. Mark’s eyes widen because he didn't know she could do that. 

“Leave him alone,” Amy ordered, voice a low growl. Her eyes had turned dark, stars disappearing for the most part. Her hair is once more floating through the air, raised like cobras ready to strike. 

The second man lets out a noise of surprise and runs off. The first is gasping, struggling to stand. He glares at Amy once he's up and then screams when she runs at him. He darts away as fast as he could. 

Amy then hurries to Mark who is breathing heavily now, watching the two men run away. She looks him over and her eyes are lit with concern. “Did they hurt you?” She asked and her voice is washing over his adrenaline filled body. He shakes his head to clear his mind. 

“Yeah, no, I'm fine,” he replied and clears his throat. Because it's so cold he does have some allergies messing with his throat and such. “They didn't hurt me.” He meets her eyes. “Thank you… you saved me.”

“Of course,” she replied and she's drawing closer, eyes flicking up and down. Mark’s breathing turns lighter as her warmth surrounds him and suddenly he feels as though he no longer needs the jacket. Their breaths mingle in the small amount of space left between them, two clouds of white combining to one. “I don't want you to get hurt…”

Their lips meet a moment later and Mark’s entire body is flooded with warmth. It's a passionate kiss, gentle yet hungry and he wraps his arms around her waist. She leans into him, her own arms wrapping around his neck. 

They pull back a few minutes later and Mark is sweating now, Amy’s warmth being so much he has to remove his jacket. He caresses her cheek and looks deep into her brightly sparkling star filled eyes. He feels as though he could stare into them for eternity if he had the choice. 

“I love you,” he told her and the smile he gives her is the most beautiful that he's received thus far. It uses her entire face, eyes crinkling to allow its width. 

“I love you, too,” she said in return and Mark’s heart melts, falls into her hands. 

He trusts her with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy ;)
> 
> Also, please keep in mind I do not have a beta reader. And I'm publishing this on my phone.


End file.
